Godai
Godai (五代, ごだい Godai Susumu) full name Godai Susumu (五代奨, ごだい すすむ Godai Susumu) is strongest delinquent of Tanibana High School in the Kunio-kun franchise. Godai is described as a force to be reckoned with since he has the tendency to lose his temper. He also enjoys fighting and is known for his bōjutsu fighting skills. Godai is a close friend of Gōda, whose sense of justice he admires. In his artwork, he always sports a big smile with clenching teeth whereas his in-game sprites doesn't possibly due to sprite limitations. Godai is a recurring character in the Downtown Nekketsu series. His popularity both with fans and the staff led him to cross over to games outside of this series, mainly Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō and Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes. Appearances Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari Godai's first appearance in the series. He acts as an optional boss in the Famicom version of the game, found in the second floor of Reihō Academy. He is equipped with a bokken (or bokutō, a wooden sword) which allows him to perform his trademark Bōjutsu Special. Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! Ike Ike! Nekketsu Hockey Bu: Subette Koronde Dairantō Bikkuri Nekketsu Shin Kiroku! Harukanaru Kin Medal Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō Nekketsu! Street Basket: Ganbare Dunk Heroes Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun Kunio no Oden Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX River City Super Sports Challenge Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special River City: Tokyo Rumble River City: Knights of Justice River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki River City: Rival Showdown River City Melee: Battle Royal Special River City Ransom: Underground River City Girls Godai is introduced as a neighbor and childhood acquaintance to Kyōko and Misako, though the two are repulsed by his weirdness. Godai is also infamous for having been expelled from school due to taking stolen shots of the Girls' Volleyball Team, a fact that he neither confirms nor denies. Nonetheless, he prides himself with being able to keep tabs on anything and anyone around River City, and offers his assistance to the two in exchange for doing him some favors, ranging from a burger fetch quest up to a beat down on yakuza traitors. Rewards are given in the form of EXP and money, some of which can be increased if the Pepper Spray obtained from River City High is equipped. After that first encounter in Crosstown, Godai will always emerge from one specific dumpster in subsequent areas and briefs the girls on what he needs done there. River City Melee Mach!! Other Media Appearances Ore wa Otoko Da! Kunio Kun Localized versions * In River City Ransom (the American localization of Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari), Godai is known as Tex. He also has this name in River City: Tokyo Rumble. * In Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge, Godai was renamed Clinton "Clint" Swanson, a member of Team Jefferson High School. Trivia * in River City Ransom: Underground, Tex's full name is listed as Tex Swanson, effectively combining his two localized names. The same was done with Rocko, but oddly enough, the other characters use their Japanese surnames (with the exception of Alex, who instead has the Japanese honorific kun has his surname). * Godai has a height of 180 cm. Gallery File:Dnm_nes_godai.png|Kunio and Riki meet Godai in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. File:Jidaigeki_nes_yagorou.png|Godai in the role of Yagorō in Downtown Special. File:Rcru_tex.png|'Tex' in the River City Ransom: Underground school yearbook. File:Rcru_texs.png|'Tex' in River City Ransom: Underground. Category:Characters Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:Tanibana High School Category:Bosses Category:River City Girls